


Between now and then

by cryogenic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: *初来乍到人类社会的梦魔！梅林X出于爱好选择成为外科医生的吸血鬼！罗曼*吸血鬼设定除型月本家月姬外也有参考安妮赖斯的《吸血鬼编年史》。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 7





	Between now and then

1  
好了，他如今得到了一位27岁的病人。

快一点——  
请都让开些——

在救护车铃的轰鸣中，他和三名护士护送着推车上的那位患者，他们在通道上飞奔，直奔手术室。

更早点儿的时候，据某两位惊魂未定的目击者描述，他以一种相对夸张的方式从前面的车子里飞了出来，脖子以绝对夸张的方式撞到了他们上个月新买的车的车顶上，在他们将他从车底里拖出来后，就一直保持着不省人事的状态。  
直到凌晨时分，这位头部受到严重撞击、手臂和肋骨多处骨折、但是心脏就像运动员一样稳定且强硬地跳动着的梅林·安布罗修斯，才被送至这所距离事发地点最近的医院。

手术开始了。白色长发、面孔仿佛精灵一般的年轻男人躺在手术台上，已经进入全麻状态，呼吸机保证了他的通气动力。  
大约一分钟以前，罗马尼阿其曼正巧接过了护士递来的手术刀，可是就在这时，他注意到手术台上躺着的男人的手指动了一下，紧接着又是一下，罗曼还能看见他腿部痉挛着跳动了两下。  
他出声示意周围的医护停下动作，他的同侪们虽然停下了手中的活计，但是却并非是因为他的缘故。  
紧接着，手术台上的男人缓缓地睁开了眼睛，直直看向了主刀的医生。在与那双漂亮的紫色眼睛对视的一瞬间，罗曼几乎要惊讶地喊出声来。  
病人在全麻手术中清醒过来，并非没有过这样的事情，但是一方面他充分相信自己医院麻醉科的实力，另一方面，所谓的清醒也不过是恢复意识，但是四肢既无法移动，也没有办法睁开眼睛。  
再说了——他望向周围仿佛陷入梦游状态的同事，最后决定协助那位大难不死的年轻人将口中的呼吸管拔出来。

“你还希望我把手术进行下去吗？”  
他友好地开口询问道：  
“不需要。”看起来很年轻的男人说，他听起来并不虚弱，反而兴致勃勃。  
“也许有些人会认为，一把扯下身上粘着的那些玩意儿看起来会更帅气，但是我不这样认为。医生，这些接头、电极和管子让我痒痒的，请帮我取下来。”

手术结束。

2  
今年的四月，伦敦的天气好得异常。  
罗玛尼阿其曼低着头在行道树的阴影下行走。  
他刚刚值完一整个夜班，甚至还进行了一场小手术，坦白而言，眼下并非他欣赏温柔春光的极佳时间。  
可是，此时仍是七点，对于回家而言未免太早了些。在这四月的时候，太阳还未完全升起，罗曼眯着眼向远方望去，除了地平线上的黑夜与白昼连接处一抹白色，头顶的天空中星星仍旧在闪耀。  
一辆汽车几乎是擦着他的身体开过，司机无意停下来道歉，鉴于他的咖啡仍旧稳稳当当地端在手心里，罗曼也没有那个闲工夫去追究他的责任。  
他急匆匆地向前走，最后坐在了街心公园的长椅上，他望着远方将要升起的太阳，又想起了两周发生的事情，想起那辆顶上有个凹陷的新款雪佛兰。

“我们都是受过教育、保持虔诚信仰的好人家。”送那位可怜的病人过来的中年夫妇如此说道。  
“希望这位可怜的年轻人醒来后能及时通知我们，我们想来见见他，并聊聊他在我们的汽车顶棚上造成的小小问题。”  
可是就在此时，他突然发现身边多了一个人。

那个男人是在天际线上刚刚泛起金色的波纹时出现的，也有可能更早点，因为他始终专注地看着日出，以及欣赏鸟儿啁啾的曲调。他曾孤身一人见过许多次日出，不过从来是隔着一层纱、亦或是玻璃。像这样大喇喇地沐浴在日光之下，即使在他的生命经历里也是屈指可数的经历。  
可是，来人像是特地要打破这份孤寂一般，放弃了两边空置的长椅，单单选择落座在他身边。  
罗马尼阿其曼扭过头去，那个人同样转过头来，脸上的表情高深莫测，却也谈不上带着什么多余的情绪。他们俩互相无言地瞪着彼此，不过这倒是给了罗曼本人些许观察的时间。  
先说说那个男人的外表吧，他穿的很讲究，留着对于这个时代的男人不合时宜的长发，用蓝色的丝带束在脑后。发色几乎是纯白的，脸孔很英俊，但是也很难判断出到底是年纪。  
不过这长发，还有那面容，着实会让人印象深刻。  
罗曼深吸了一口气，他已经想起了面前的这个人到底是谁。

3  
“你是——”  
面前橘粉色头发的男人已经想起了他的姓氏。  
于是他打断了这位刚下班的医生的话头。  
“梅林，仅仅梅林就好。”  
“拜托，只是过去两周而已，我是记得你的全名的。”罗曼不高兴地开口。  
“那拜托你多记得一些，我喜欢别人直接称呼我的名字。”梅林好脾气地回答道。

这是半个月前发生的事情，他在值夜班时做了一趟小手术，但是并没有做完。这件事目前来说只有他这个主刀医生以及梅林这位病人记得。不管怎样，从结果看来，这次手术成功极了，在接下来躺在病床的时间里，这位装模作样地在右臂上打着石膏的年轻人在医院里甚至组织出了一只全员少女的亲卫队。  
麻醉科的同事根本没有意识到她精心配制过、比常人剂量更多的麻药对这位非人类患者毫无效果。而那位患者只是在医院里呆到本周一，就因为招惹了某位不应该招惹的护士长而提前出院离开了。

“所以，你最近还好吗？”罗曼小心翼翼地找着话题，太阳已经快要完全升起来，他才惊觉自己并不应该选择这个位置。早晨的阳光虽然并不强烈，但是拜“黎明时分”这个特殊的概念的影响，他的能力较平时会有所下降，他虽不惧怕日光，但这个场景仍旧会让他皮肤痒痒。  
罗曼闭起了眼睛。  
“也许我们应该停止聊天。”他说。  
“不，也许我们应该换个地方聊天。”对方说道。  
“我只是你曾经的一位主治医师，而你只是我的一位病人。”他说，“虽然你很特殊，但是我还是帮你保守了秘密。”  
“可我还是第一次碰到吸血鬼沐浴在晨光之下的场景。”对方说道，“你不能阻拦我见证完这件事。”  
罗曼瞪大了眼睛。

“——还有，这个用你们的吸血鬼笑话要怎么说，吸血鬼自杀吗？”

4  
“我很好，多些关心，从没打算过自杀。”  
罗马尼阿其曼邀请梅林吃早饭并非因为好心，也并非他真的对那辆雪佛兰的赔偿事宜感兴趣——哦老天爷，他活了三千年了，为什么要记挂这件事两星期之久！  
而且他能够断定，尽管同样并非人类，梅林和他也绝非同一物种。

“我跟你一起过来，其实就是为了问清楚这个问题。那么，你是什么时候发现我是的？”  
罗曼的双手圈着一杯咖啡，质问道。  
坐在室内会比室外感觉更好。尽管同样会被阳光照射，但是他觉得自己好多了。对面坐着的男人——从他的相貌和发色来看，大概是精灵什么的，他猜测。  
现如今混入人类中居住的神秘种，不管是他这种吸血鬼还是精灵、妖精、龙族，都在小心翼翼地掩饰着自己的身份，并且他们大部分人在“给予人类以误导”一事上做得还算不错。

比如，现今还存在的千岁以上的吸血鬼几乎都能够在日光下行走一段时间不至于死亡，也能够正常照镜子，流动的水、大蒜、圣水、十字架等小说与神秘学中宣传的驱魔圣物对他们自然也是一概无效的。  
而拜这一特殊的习惯所赐，不同种族之间倒是很少互相交流，所以他很难判断梅林到底属于哪一种精灵。

“这还需要问吗？”眼前的白发男人耸肩道，紧接着，他对着自己伸出了手。  
梅林双手的拇指环住了罗曼的手手腕，在这个明亮的餐厅里，他的脸毫无必要地凑近，就像是在为他看手相。  
精灵的手指一个一个地细致地捏过罗曼的指节，指腹小心地擦过指甲的边缘。因为种族的缘故，罗曼的指甲看起来就像是玻璃，是完全透明的，形状比一般人的要更加尖锐一些。被自己的主人修剪平整后小心翼翼地涂上了磨砂底油掩盖。大概是日常戴着手套，这位医生双手的皮肤格外柔滑、细嫩。因为几乎不会见到阳光，肤色比别处更加白皙一些，看起来平日也不会拿起比笔或者手术刀更加沉重的东西，比起说是璞玉雕刻或者大理石铸造不如说是陶瓷匠人精心糅制而成。就是那样一双手，再愚钝的人能见过它也会对眼前人的身份了然于心。  
这种过分亲昵的氛围让罗曼感到了尴尬，他似乎想要将指头抽回去，却又被梅林紧紧握住。  
“——只要见过过这双手，谁都会知道你是的。”  
梅林回答，他挑了挑眉，然后拍了拍罗曼的手背。

大概是被抓住时对方的手指太过用力了些，也有可能是那块裸露的肌肤被透过玻璃窗射入的阳光直直照射到，当他将手抽回去后，原本白皙的手腕上已经留下了浅淡又暧昧的粉紫色痕迹，仿佛这儿曾被鞭笞过一样。  
“但是当时我戴着手套。”罗曼说，“你看不见。”  
“可是我就是知道。”梅林有些故作高深地回答。  
“我现在已经跟你坦白的差不多了，该换你了。”他不耐烦地开口，挥手示意那个不知为何显得乐颠颠的女孩过来结账。  
“下次吧，下次和我出来，我再告诉你。”

5  
“说起来，完全没想到，我们两个当中，竟然是我比较耐晒。”罗曼用手中的广告宣传单为梅林打着扇子。  
他俩此时正坐在树荫之下。时间进入五月，天气开始变得炎热，而今年的夏天来得似乎格外早一点。  
“真高兴，伟大的罗马尼阿其曼伯爵，又发现一个优于梅林安布罗修斯的地方。”  
“少来了，我还疑惑你为什么这么害怕太阳呢。”罗曼抱怨。  
梅林还是没有告诉他自己是从何得知他是“那个”的。不过鉴于他本身也并非人类，罗曼也就睁一只眼闭一只眼让这件事过去了。他们现在再次出来更多地就像是单纯的“友谊”。  
他曾经怀疑过梅林是不是类似于温蒂尼（Undine）这样水中的精灵，紧接着又打消了自己的想法——别逗了，就他这住院10天惹哭三个女孩子的花花公子的个性，大概只会被湖中的仙女怨念地将名字铺满整个湖底吧——不过，也并非不存在这种可能。于是他站了起来。  
“需要我去给你带点饮料吗？”他问梅林。  
“我要非常冰的。”

五分钟后，罗玛尼阿其曼总算折返回来了，他的面部皮肤红润，额头上都是汗，正在用手掌给自己扇风。  
“给，冰咖啡。”他对依旧低头坐在树荫下的长椅上的梅林说道，白色长发的男子没有搭理他，于是罗曼恶作剧一般地将冰凉的易拉罐贴上了他的后颈。  
“诶，还是没反应吗？”他小小地诧异了一会儿，最后在梅林身边坐了下来。  
“我这种种族，是没有自己的感情和感受的。”在他坐下后，他身边的白发男子开口说道。  
“我认为你平时表现得还是相当多情的。”罗曼虽然如此回答，但是他内心能够理解梅林话中的意思。

——只不过是模仿来的情感、偷来的时间，以及虚假的身份，就像是两道虚假的影子相约逛着公园，喂着湖中头脑简单、但是能清楚分辨出面包渣口味的鸭子。可是，真实的他们并不在这儿。

“这证明我在模仿人类上做得相当不错。”梅林笑着回答。他起开了自己的饮料罐，棕褐色的液体滚入他的喉咙中。  
“你呢？做这些事还熟练吗？”  
罗曼耸耸肩，“开始时遇到过一些困难，不过都是十年前的事情了。马里斯比利是我某一只眷族的后代，迦勒底医院是他的产业，我给他同其他吸血鬼的生意提供庇护，顺便当一名忙碌的外科医生。”罗曼解释道，“这就是为什么我会是你的主治医生。”  
“看来你的生活非常有闲情雅致。”  
“多谢你的夸奖——我就当这个是夸奖了。”罗曼见怪不怪地说，他们偶尔会聊聊，有些话他没办法和自己的眷族以及同种族的人说，所以和梅林倒是能聊聊看。  
“我不喜欢吸血。不——应该说是我不太喜欢吸血这个过程吧。血液还是必须的，所幸现在我在医院工作，阿尼姆斯菲亚家会为我提供提取成分血之后的报废血浆。我每天餐后喝的果子露就是那些玩意儿，其实味道还不错，不比新鲜血差多少。”

6  
“看来你的生活非常有闲情雅致。”  
“也还不错。我并不缺血液，所以也不会做出什么手术台上因为吸血冲动把病人吸干的事情。说起来我还享受现今的生活的，总比顶着什么伯爵的名号躲在深山老林的城堡里，靠着种植玫瑰和草莓过活要有趣。”  
“不是番茄吗？”  
“我喜欢草莓。”罗曼干脆地开口，喝了一口他的汽水。  
“就像你也喜欢上了人类。”  
面对梅林的挑衅，罗曼嘴里还含着饮料，他大大方方地承认了。

“和你不一样，虽然我也在这里生活，但是本质上，我并非人类的伙伴。”白发的精灵平静地喝着咖啡。  
“如果换一个人，我大概会说自己‘喜欢人类喜欢到不得了’吧。恶作剧也一样，女性也一样，还有包括我自己也一样。我做这些就像响应社区断电日因无事可做而观察蚂蚁的小孩，而我之所以出现在这里，是因为突然有一天，我觉得应该停止对自己的自我处罚了——打个比方，我那儿之前不仅没有电，也没有网络与报纸，一千多年来每一天都是差不多的日子。所以我选择为自己的负罪感放个假，但是很抱歉，我的老相好认为我反省的还不够。”他耸了耸肩。

“这就是她把你从那辆1926年产的黑色宾利古董车里抽出来，再狠狠撞向了后面的那辆雪佛兰的原因。”罗曼流畅地复述。  
精灵点了点头。

“——但是我比她想象中的更结实一点儿，她总是用懦夫和骗子责骂我，但是我本质是个硬汉，超级硬的那种。”  
罗曼因为他的笑话吃吃笑出声。  
“而且我也没有味觉。”

罗曼喝饮料的动作停滞了，“那你——”  
“但是，作为补偿，我可以从你的感情里品尝到。”梅林眨了眨眼。  
“甜蜜的，冰冷的、略微带泡，刺激着舌尖的口感。这就是咖啡给我的感觉。另外，罗曼同学，我知道你喜欢甜食，但是我不喜欢甜味直冲你脑门时那股让人恶心的幸福感，下次再约我出来，为我考虑，不如点一些不一样的东西。”  
罗曼脑内“嗡”地响了一声，但是紧接着，他决定不去计较到底有哪些精灵能够感知到人类的情感这回事，就像他脑内刻意遗忘掉安布罗修斯这个威尔士的名字实际来自某只精灵的王族血脉一样。

他的父亲（仍旧在世，逍遥人生，并把持人类社会经济命脉）有如此的论调，你碰到了我，那我也来碰你吧。这样一来彼此的关系就平等了。  
原本身体的触碰同样能够延伸至情感之上。因为无处可去又无人倾诉，他告诉了梅林一些事，那么梅林同样也对他诉说，他们就是平等的了。  
但是他并不能保证梅林会不会更进一步地去调查他——调查他的名字，调查他的又一重身份，不过看起来这一位目前最重要的事情还是在湖中仙女手下保住自己的脖子——和气管、以及肺。

7  
梅林看向了阶梯之上雷雨交加的街道。狂风携着雨滴砸向路面，掀起声势浩大的浪潮。现在已经是六月了，几乎每天都要下雨。  
他站在夜店亮堂的招牌之下，两个身材高大的男人在不远处站着，一个戴着唇环的女士正在检查排队者的身份证件和入场证明。梅林向一边挪动一步，从敞开的大门处向室内窥探，只见更深处的那扇胡桃木大门不时开关着，和外头判若两个世界。

“下一位。”轮到他了，女人皱着眉不耐烦地上下打量了一下他，从桌面上抓起一个运动水杯喝了一点儿水。  
“我从没见过你。新来的？”  
“没错，头一次，崭新的经历。”梅林耸肩，道。他递上了一张卡片与一张纸。“这是我的，我想应该足够。”

“梅林·斯彼尔德（Merlin Sbeard），Merlin’s beard,哦，梅林的胡子。”站在大门边台子后的女孩看向了那张卡片，不自然地咯咯傻笑着，就像是喝醉了酒、开着虽然无聊可是梅林希望她此时能开的玩笑：“当然，你可以进去。”  
她右手边的ID卡打印机滴滴地响了一会儿，吐出一张卡来。女人将卡片递给了梅林。“收好，别弄丢了，它是这里的通行凭证，你的报酬之后也会被打进这个卡里面。那是你的腕带，蓝色表示你的血型，你应该知道规矩的，对吧？”  
“当然。”连同那腕带一起，梅林拿起了那张卡片。  
“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，女士。”他抬起那只棕褐色的手，吻了吻她的指关节，说道。  
在他走出大约5米后，那个姑娘严肃又有点儿暴躁的声音才在他身后再度响起：“下一位，新来的吗？报上你的姓名！”

这是一张简单的卡片，铅灰色的底调，印着他的姓名（假的）、血型（假的）、ID编号（这个倒是真的），虽然没有注明，但是右上角那圆圆的图案无疑和迦勒底医院的标识毫无二致。梅林拿起叠在ID卡下的“驾照”，现在它看起来就和一张脏兮兮的边缘皱缩起来的扑克牌没什么两样。梅林将纸牌扔进了一边的垃圾桶，ID卡倒是好好塞入口袋里。  
比起那个傻名字，如果薇薇安的报复再次来袭他不得不又进一次医院，他还是比较偏爱安布罗修斯这个姓氏。

这座酒吧看起来就像一个再正常不过的爵士酒吧。舞台上演奏的乐者像是根本不在乎这儿将会发生什么似的演奏者，昏暗低矮的空间里散布着大约十几张沙发与软凳，几个高脚椅围着吧台摆放着，酒保看起来很专业，但是并不和善。不过梅林不会在意，按网上那傻到不行的试图以兼职掩盖的供血者招聘协议，新手建议里写明建议第一次捐献的人找一张空置的桌子坐下，尽量让自己感到舒适，并等待饮用者找上门来主导接下来的对话。而高脚椅一般是留给那些有约的人的。  
所以他一屁股坐上了那张红色的高脚椅，等待那个即将赴他约会的男人的出现。

8  
当他正喝着酒保几乎是无言地推给他的马汀尼时，他左侧突然传来了一声压抑的呻吟。梅林颇感兴趣地转头去看。距离他最近的一张沙发上一个戴着腕带的男孩头正懒洋洋地后仰着，一个三十来岁的男人（他没有腕带，打扮讲究。如果他没有穿着如此正式，应该会看起来更加年轻，毕竟在他的想象里，作传统吸血鬼打扮的罗马尼阿其曼就会是那样。梅林想。）正含情脉脉地将她的袖子卷到胳膊肘以上。  
那位先生的进食过程并不像是浪漫小说或者恐怖电影中描绘的一般。这看起来就只像是落在小臂上的一个非常文雅的吻。  
这一过程并不漫长，那个男人从手臂上吸食这个男孩的血液就像是喝一杯果汁。很快，他放下了那个男孩的手。“保重。”他说道，一只手匆匆拍了拍他的脸颊，便离席了。  
过了好一会儿，那男孩才睁开了眼，双目中满是满足的迷离。

“梅林——我说，梅林！”

他正观赏得兴致勃勃时，一个熟悉的焦急声音在他身侧响起。呼喊他的人特地压低了嗓音，于是他漫不经心地回头。  
会出现在这儿的熟人自然也只会有罗马尼阿其曼。不过他现在看起来并不像平日里那个会和他斗嘴、和他一起吃早午餐的罗马尼阿其曼，他打扮得很不一样。平时总是扎在脑后的马尾柔顺地披在肩膀上，室内有点儿闷热，他只穿着有繁复暗纹的马甲，手里紧紧地攥着一张广告宣传单。  
不得不说，和梅林想的并不一样，他看起来比平时还要显得年轻。  
“你为什么会出现在这儿！”见自己总算将注意力转向他这边，罗曼有点儿恼火地开口，“还有，这个是什么，广告宣传单？你就不能好好地自己下载一张表格打印再填好吗！”

他当然不会这么做，那太没意思了。  
“我认为那个男孩爱着刚刚吸过他的你的那位同胞，这事儿常见吗？你觉得呢？”梅林没有回答罗曼的问题，只是提出了另外一个。  
梅林的目的单纯就是出现在这里，仅此而已。  
罗曼皱着眉，他倒是扭头向梅林说的方位看了一眼，很快又转向了梅林，“我们走。”他说着，急匆匆地拉着梅林离开了酒吧。但是并没有从正门离开，反而推开了一扇被隐藏为书柜的暗门，顺着那道狭窄的楼梯向上走去。

耳边的慢爵士乐声小了下去。他们现在站在楼梯间里。梅林踩在大理石的地板上向上仰望，两道旋转楼梯螺旋式地向上延伸着。  
从室外倒是看不出室内有这么大，不过不同族群自然有他们自己的本事，梅林四处观望道。罗曼倒是看起来忧心忡忡的：“我们最好离近一些，或者进房间里。你下半夜再离开。”他说道。  
“听你安排，大人。”梅林说，罗曼点头，拖着他走入最近的一个房间。

9  
进门后，罗曼便甩开了梅林的手。  
“你疯了吗！”他大声嚷嚷着。  
“这儿！不是你找乐子应该来的地方！还是你想试试看吸血鬼因为你刺探他们种族情报而施加的比被甩的湖中仙女更厉害的诅咒？”  
果然他什么都清楚。

梅林靠在一边的边桌上，听着罗曼对他宣泄自己的怒气。他说完了，在他倒在一边的扶手椅上、之前因为生气变得通红的脸颊上的热度缓缓褪去时，梅林才再次悠悠然然地开口：  
“诅咒还是算了，我倒是觉得与其诅咒我这种外来族群，不如好好关爱一下来到人间体验生活却寂寞过了头的吸血鬼之王的心理健康。”  
“诶？你说我吗！”罗曼几乎要从椅子上弹起来。  
“对自己的眷族三缄其口，对自己的同事守口如瓶，结果倒是能够对自己的病人和某个网络偶像大倒苦水呢~”  
罗曼噎住了，随后他像是泄了气的皮球一样重新摊在了椅子上。  
“我早就应该想到的，梅莉、梅林——哦——哦。”他苦恼地将脸埋在了掌心里，梅林在一边拍着他的背。  
“被我骗过的人开始时差不多都是这样的反应，你不是唯一一位。另外，我想你应该更多地关心我刚才话里其他的信息，阿其曼大人。”他耐心地说。  
“我恨你，梅林。”

“但是魔法☆梅莉爱你哦~说笑的，咳咳。也许为了消除你的负罪感，并表示已经完全忘记了你‘只有当我忘记自己的存在时，我才感到快乐’这样的发言，我确实应该稍微刺探一些吸血鬼的秘密。问题来了，这儿是你的房间吗？”  
梅林颇感兴趣地询问道。  
“我想的时候只要打开门，哪儿都是我的房间。”罗玛尼小声说，“这是我在这里的权能。”  
“所以你经常来？你喜欢什么类型的？排队时我看见不少漂亮的年轻女孩儿，能给我几个联系方式吗？”  
“只有这个你想也别想——好吧，我经常出现在这儿，是因为我的身份。”罗曼回答，勉强抬起头看了看梅林，他的眼睛和脸都有点儿红。“罗玛尼阿其曼是个和你的梅林·斯彼尔德——恕我直言到底是什么人才会起这么一个假名字——差不多的假名，只是我也不知道会用这么久。当我戴上指环作为吸血鬼出现在这儿时，他们会叫我的另一个名字。”  
“久仰大名。”梅林干巴巴地开口，可是罗曼笑了。  
“我知道你不喜欢我——或者说，那一个我。我们一样又不一样，我还是比较倾向于说我们是一样的，就像你和梅林·斯彼尔德一样。”那个名字被某部经书记载过的吸血鬼之王眨了眨眼睛。  
“你刚刚才嘲笑过那是一个傻名字。”  
“我道歉。”罗曼突然变得相当老实，这让梅林顿时觉得索然无味。“所以你接下来准备做些什么？等待十五分钟，再拍拍我的脸送我出去吗？”他不满地开口。  
“什么？你竟然还觉得这有什么值得不满的吗！”罗曼叫道，“那并不是什么值得享受的事情！不如说是欺骗——你应该看见那个供血者男孩，他不应该爱上一个只是把他当成利乐包装果汁的两千岁老头子。”  
就像一个一千多岁的精灵不应该来这儿寻找一个三千岁的吸血鬼。梅林想，并为自己的恶作剧感到愉快。

10  
“你可以来找我，但是不能表现得仿佛对这家俱乐部图谋不轨。”  
罗曼叹了口气，“吸血鬼为了方便自己研究出了针对供血者的魅术，可是老天——现在已经21世纪了，供血者至少对此得拥有知情权。只是为了赚点儿零花钱或者学费就一无所知地爱上一个人，对他们不公平。”  
“但是说不定别人会很享受。”  
“哦，你倒是应该试试看。”罗曼不耐烦地说。  
“我倒是挺乐意的。”精灵说道。

“你还记得吗？我没有味觉，也没有感情。这样的种族才是最适合你这种在人类社会生活了十来年竟然发展出情感和道德双重洁癖的吸血鬼。”  
罗曼的眼睛亮了，紧接着又黯淡了下去。  
“不——我不会的。”他坚定地说，“这违背了我的准则。”  
“除非你是在表明你的本事不足以迷住我。”梅林开口。  
“少用激将法。”罗曼说。  
“嗯嗯，那我不得不恳求你了。”

“你到底想要什么啊梅林！”罗曼站了起来，他有点儿恼火，“说到底你就不应该出现在这里，总之我是不会答应你的。”  
吸血鬼走去房间另外一端，打定主意不再搭理他。

“只有当我忘记自己的存在时，我才感到快乐。只有我的眼睛、耳朵或皮肤存在的时候，我才感到快乐。”梅林重复念了一遍。  
“这是约翰福尔斯的《咒术师》里的话，不是我说的。”罗曼开口说道。  
“对，没错。”梅林坐在了罗曼刚才坐过的扶手椅上。  
“我只是在不解。我能清晰地感知到你的每一丝情感流动，我能体会到你的渴望和感情，我知道你并非人类，却一直按照人类的标准而生活，却对他们敬而远之，就像是另外一个协助蚂蚁搬运饼干渣的笨拙的人类，我只能搞懂蚂蚁，却无法理解你。要恢复供电了，罗马尼阿其曼，不如跟我更多地说说你的事情。”  
房间另一端的罗曼陷入了深思，良久后才开口：“我喜欢看到好的结局。再说，他们并不是蚂蚁，做的也并非是如此徒劳无功之事。”  
吸血鬼总算愿意回头看他了。

“和你方才用扑克牌和广告宣传单在门口表演的幻术并不一样。”罗曼走了回来，耳朵尖有点泛红。他摸索着从口袋里拉出一条黑色的丝巾，“我习惯使用的方法，比起魔术和幻术，更像是一种戏法。”  
他的两只手牵着丝巾的两端绕过梅林的面门，在他的脑后打了个结。  
“好的，你再睁开眼睛。”罗曼说道，随后拉扯开方才遮挡住他眼睛的黑布。

11  
房间的四面依旧漆黑一片，窗外的雨已经停了，雨后清新的水汽弥漫入室内，唯一的光源只有窗外的月光和路灯，他依旧坐在自己最喜欢的那张软质靠背椅上，这一切都没有发生改变，或者说，只有站立在他身侧的罗玛尼阿其曼这个人变了。  
几乎是不受控制地，梅林仰起了头，就像要将他的轮廓、他的气味、他的形状深深刻入自己脑内一般地端详起这个人来。  
他的皮肤之前可有如此洁白无暇、仿佛上好的瓷器吗？还有他的嘴唇，之前可有如此芬芳柔软、仿佛被剖开的新鲜果肉吗？还有他两条颀长的腿前后交叠，微微俯身看向自己的姿态，之前可有如此迷人、让人无法挪动双眼吗？  
——他的情感、久违的、自发而生，而非从谁那里借来的情感，如此告诉他道，可是他的理智却无数次兴致勃勃地在他眼前回放着方才楼下的景象：男孩一脸迷醉地向后仰着，以及男人离开后，他满足但是失落的、小鹿似的眼睛。  
精灵在两处权衡了一会儿，转头跃入了情感的海湾。

此时此刻，罗玛尼阿其曼的手指尖正勾着那块黑色的纱巾，而在梅林眼中，那块平平无奇的布料也连带着变得让人如痴如醉起来。可若他再松开了手，那么这块布也就是一块布罢了。梅林愉快地想，眼前的罗玛尼阿其曼让他觉得陌生，可被吸血鬼魅惑的法术所操纵的陌生感又让他觉得兴奋。  
不知不觉地，他伸出了手，触碰上那人的脸颊，手指确认性地抚摸过他的嘴唇、之后是鼻梁，当他碰到罗曼的额头时，吸血鬼眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛擦过他的掌心。梅林确认了，唯独他的双眸，依旧翠绿如同翡翠，可此时却猫儿一般在黑夜里散发出绿盈盈的光。  
突如其来地，梅林昂起头来，他的鼻尖的刮擦过吸血鬼的下颌，手指穿过发丝，转而扣住了吸血鬼的后脑，强迫他更加低下头来。  
罗曼没有反抗，他本可以反抗的。在做这些事时，那双绿眼睛始终在他的脸上流转，直到猎物最终皱着眉，用舌头卷住吸血鬼那双微微张开的唇瓣时，他才闭上双眼，双手扶上对方的肩头。  
这是一个同时充满侵略性与探求性的吻。梅林吸他的舌头，舌尖像是在确认他到底有几颗尖牙一般在在他口腔中逡巡。最终让他找到了，男人的舌尖危险地绕着那些尖锐又危险的利齿打着转，勾勒出它们的形状，就像是为匕首淬毒。

12  
罗曼闷哼了一声，自从进入这房间，他对新鲜人血的渴望每分每秒都在上涨，殷红甘美的液体洒落在他的舌尖，他不得不出声提醒梅林注意：可是说出口的话却化为更多的喘息与呻吟，他的大腿忍不住靠上了梅林的腰。所幸，最后一丝理智让他保留了吸血鬼应有的礼仪，他抓住了梅林那只戴着手套的手，手指扣住手套与袖口间裸露的皮肤。  
“你不要如此急切。”他抱怨道，“吸血鬼不会这么做，可是你要这样调皮，我会忍不住从舌尖上吸干你的。”  
“请告诉我标准的吸血鬼做法，罗曼老师。”梅林说。  
吸血鬼笑了一声，他似乎很喜欢这个称呼。  
“来，乖孩子，放轻松。”罗玛尼阿其曼压低了嗓音，鼻尖擦着他的耳廓，贴在他耳边说道。  
温热的鼻息扑打在他的脖子上，这话语仿佛也充满魔力，梅林的身体放松下来，吸血鬼的另一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的发顶，舌尖热情地沿着他的脖颈滑动。他的脉搏因为这些而突突直跳，展示着他属于凡人的一面。

“看来，很好地兴奋起来了呢。”  
于他耳边回荡的声音仿佛冬日的蜜糖，浓厚，且带着结成晶体的颗粒状的甜蜜。随后，他感觉有什么湿润且温热的东西覆盖上了他的皮肤。罗曼闭上了眼睛，开始精心照料起梅林的脖子，啧啧的水声暧昧地响个不停。吸血鬼舔舐着梅林的脖颈，血管在肌肤下浅浅地埋藏着，他能品尝到那些坚定的跳动。  
对待自己的猎物，罗曼着实是温柔过了头，梅林想，那里的吻痕大概会比伤口留存得更久一些。

“……消毒完毕，放松点儿，我要进去了。”  
吸血鬼有些调皮地说道。梅林一直很放松，或者说如果罗曼不要执着地扮演一位给怕痛的小孩儿打痛针的护士，他甚至可以睡过去。不过所幸罗曼没有骗他，方才被他舔舐过的尖牙刺入他的脖颈，痛感就像是两条细针扎过，简短、尖锐，但是算不上太糟糕。不过，比起开始一两秒那短暂的疼痛，后续吸血鬼贴在他的身体上饮血时那酥酥麻麻的痒感反而更让人发疯。  
罗曼对付他的脖子，就像他执着地用吸管对付饮料里的最后两三颗珍珠。片刻后，一阵暖流没有预兆地席卷了他的脑子，又缓慢地下沉，到达肩膀、穿过整个胸膛，散布至全身。他不知道自己尝起来如何，只是罗曼的表情看起来享受极了，浅色的睫毛微微颤动着，像是蝉的翅膀。  
刹那间，他突然明白了自己最初提出供血时吸血鬼脸上的踟蹰。这件事比起单纯的进食，更像是对于他这个族群而言，特殊的享受。

罗曼再次确认了梅林的味道——他尝起来好的惊人。既像是永不腐败的苹果，又像是泉水——一眼恒久流淌的泉水，水流潺潺，清澈见底，虽然飘着无害的粉色的花朵，可是如果手心浸入其中太久，冰冷的水流却又会将它冻得通红。眼下正是夜晚，他本应思维明晰，可是久违的新鲜人血却使他的头脑昏昏沉沉，吸血鬼吮吸着唇齿之下的肌肤，牙齿轻轻研磨着其中的皮肉，梅林在他的手指与唇齿的掌控下。随后，罗曼抽去了压在梅林身上的手臂，有些恋恋不舍地放开了那一小寸肌肤。  
被他吮吸亲吻过的皮肉显示出煽情的颜色，两个小小的洞附近潮湿一片，他继续亲吻那一小块失血的肌肤，血液渐渐止住了，伤口处凝固的液体结成了两个针眼儿似的坚硬的痂，罗曼这才仰起身来，吸血鬼伸手刮擦过自己的下巴，恋恋不舍地舔了舔嘴唇。  
梅林仍旧坐在那张椅子上，此时此刻他虽显得驯服，却也是从容的。方才阖上的双眼睁开，那双紫色的眼眸像是散落满的星星的夜空。

13  
“嗯——我无意伤害你。”罗曼说道，他举起一只手来，“我抽取了大约400CC的血液，本来并不想那么多的，可是你尝起来实在太好了……”  
就像是刚出炉的蛋糕、或者是上好的果酒。他心想，心脏正因坦言自己的贪吃而通通直跳。  
“我会在这儿待到你感觉良好或者睡着，不过考虑之前的一些经历，我建议你还是先在椅子上坐满五分钟，在这段时间里，如果你感觉到无聊，我可以陪你聊聊天。”  
“你一直都对供血者这么好么？”梅林几乎算是兴致勃勃地说道。  
罗曼笑了：“我很久没有吸过人血了。说实话，我已经习惯了阿尼姆斯菲亚家提供的报废血浆的味道了。”  
“那就说说之前的经历。”  
“只吸取少量血液、但又不彻底杀死”对于他们这种族群而言，比起进食，掺杂了太多其他的情绪和动因。罗曼一般避免提起这个，更何况那些事发生的时候他甚至根本不叫现在的名字，可是梅林有权知道。  
思前想后，他决定简单地讲上一两则，他本想用魔力拉扯过房间那一头的扶手椅在梅林正对面坐下，却因为懒散的本性使然，最终一屁股坐在梅林的床上。  
“你真的想听吗？”他说，准备讲讲某个三千年前的女王的故事，可是他还几乎没说几个字，舌头便变得磕磕巴巴的，一股浓郁的花香席卷了他的感官神经。  
最开始，他以为那只是屋子的味道。可梅林的伤口又早已愈合，罗曼是某只历史悠久且血统高贵的血脉的祖先，他“进食”时往往是体面且双方都能享受到的。那气味隽永又甜腻，就像是你在房间内不小心摔碎的一只香水瓶。  
等等，人血应该带甜味吗？他眨了下眼，舌头不由自主地回忆起方才梅林的味道，他觉得口干舌燥起来。方才吸血时那晕晕乎乎的感觉再次汹涌而上，一瞬间，他就感觉自己的身体变得彻底的乏力，就像没有骨头一般，他认为自己已经无法移动了。  
“我大概……发烧了。”他喘着气，向右后方倒下，梅林的床褥完美地接住了他的身体。  
“……我们能将这个故事留着，下次再说吗？”  
“行，但是你也得支付我利息。”  
已经过了五分钟了，梅林站了起来，“吸血鬼也会生病吗？”他问道。这五分钟里，罗曼的故事才刚刚开了个头，看起来他正甚为不满。  
“啊，会得吸血鬼花粉热。”罗曼软绵绵地回答。他似乎觉得自己的这个笑话很好笑，自己便笑了起来，“很冷，对吧？”  
可是随后，梅林也笑了，他伸出了之前一直空空荡荡的双手：“所以，你是因为这些花得的花粉热吗？”  
粉色的大朵鲜花落在了洁白的床铺上，罗曼瞪大了双眼。他方才没有在他的袖子里发现有魔术道具，他想，可是随后花朵咕噜噜滚落在他的身上，他又感知到那些花儿是纯粹的魔力的产物。  
“既然罗马尼阿其曼伯爵乐意与不才分享身为吸血鬼的秘密，那我也不得不说实话了。我确实是混血的精灵，不过不是什么无害的、靠吸食花蜜、采摘野果为生的高贵种族。”  
梅林说出了他的真实身份。

14  
“……等一会，你说，你是梦魔？这个种族据我所知，应该早就去往世界里侧了——”罗曼晕晕乎乎地开口。  
“我并非纯血，只是一半一半而已。况且，我们这儿可有一个货真价实、存活了三千年的吸血鬼呢。”  
混血的梦魔、奥伯龙之子笑眯眯地解释。  
他们俩的体重将床垫碾磨出吱呀吱呀的声响，梅林栖身于他上方，对着吸血鬼的脖颈露出了门齿。

有那么几秒钟，梅林只是贴着他的皮肤喘息，牙齿轻轻地触碰着罗曼的脉搏。他的衬衣纽扣被完全解开，向两边推去肩膀完全袒露出来。梅林的舌尖勾勒着他因为兴奋而突突跳动的血管的形状，将方才自己做过的事情完全回敬到了吸血鬼的身上。也许是吸血鬼的体温太低，也有可能是梦魔的身体太过火热，罗曼只觉得自己被一股暖流所笼罩，不由得出起汗来。  
“走开……你好热……”他迷迷糊糊地拒绝道。  
突然地，梅林一声不吭地咬了下去。罗曼因为疼痛嘶嘶地抽着冷气。

他从未如此粗暴地对待过自己的敌人，也发誓这个过程不会如此刺痛，虽然他可从未被咬过——可是梅林想要的明显不只是这些，他的门齿依旧啮咬着那一小寸肌肤，比起吸血鬼用利物刺入皮肤汲取血液，梅林似乎打定主意要用自己的牙齿在罗曼身上留下自己的痕迹来。  
他的手指则是放在吸血鬼袒露的腹部上，梅林掌心的温度使得罗曼的身体瑟缩了一下，很快又惊恐地发现自己丝毫不抗拒这种触碰。

方才直接饮入的梦魔的体液已经在他体内产生了效用，原本只是发烫的身体变得乏力但又充满欲望，下体硬得吓人，一些疯狂的念头在他的大脑内叫嚣着。  
梅林仍然在咬着他，吮吸时的水声在他的耳边富有暗示意味地回响。罗曼绝望地想要开口，他恳求梅林多碰碰他，摸摸他身子的别处。梅林从命，可是混血梦魔的手指最终向下放在罗曼的下体时，他发出了满足却令人绝望的喘息。

“我可以解决。”吸血鬼红着脸，两只手遮挡着裤子上的水痕，强调着回答。  
眼前人几乎不敢再看向自己，梅林也难得良善地放过了他，没有再继续取消罗曼。是罗曼帮助梅林解开的裤子。此时他自己的内裤前面已经鼓起了一包，被撑起的顶端能看见湿润的痕迹。  
当梅林舒服地将手臂在脑后交叉、倚靠在自己床上的软垫上时，罗曼正趴跪在他的两腿中间，用牙齿将内裤的边缘向下拉扯。  
“你和男人做过吗？”梦魔兴致勃勃地询问着自己曾经的主治医生。  
“这很重要吗？”虽然声音依旧缺乏中气，可是罗曼听起来明显很不耐烦。梅林的内裤被彻底拉扯下来，自己的阴茎一下子就弹了出来，刚好打在了罗曼的嘴边。  
“嗯……”医生放弃了抱怨，转而仔细丈量起横在眼前的玩意。似乎是因为紧张，吸血鬼吞了一口口水。唾液经过喉结时发出令人尴尬的水声。  
那应该就是没有。梅林笑了一下，罗曼的脸红了，随后他决定将注意力转向别处，那双湿润的翠绿色眼眸开始仔细端详起那些垂落在他身上的头发。

15  
“它们并不是白色的。”罗曼喃喃自语道，伸出一只手指，轻轻地触碰着那些发丝。那些柔软的发丝在月光下泛出一种贝母似的颜色。  
“如果你再仔细看看，你会发现它们其实没有颜色，。”梅林耐心地解释，“只是散射出了不同的颜色——你喜欢它们吗？”  
“只不过是头发而已。”  
一根坚硬的阴茎和罗曼的那张脸摆在一起有种说不清的色情感。罗曼略略抬头看了他一眼，两人的目光连接在一起，从梅林的角度能够清楚地看见他脖颈上那处咬痕，现在呈现出青紫的颜色。就像是一枚奖章。随后，那双翠绿的眸子闪烁着，慢慢地将他的顶端吞入口中。  
“你的嘴感觉真好。”梅林赞叹道，吸血鬼正吮吸着他，梦魔手指插入罗曼的发间，鼓励他将自己吞得更深一些。  
罗玛尼阿其曼平时虽然十分热衷用他并不高明的方式去反驳与讥讽他，可是此时却乖顺得吓人，他听话地张大了嘴，与自己的会厌反射抗争着，试图含住他的整根性器，梅林能感觉到他喉咙收紧时那有力的挤压。他的顶端不断地顶过吸血鬼的咽喉深处，罗曼的身体开始颤抖，他的两条腿搁在了床面上，好为自己换一个更为舒服的姿势，空闲出的另一只手开始上下撸动起自己来，喉咙里也发出了小狗一样难耐的呜呜声。

最后他几乎是抵着罗曼的舌头射了出来，罗曼呛咳了一下，浊白粘稠的液体顺着他张开的嘴角流了下来，吸血鬼几乎是下意识地伸手去接，他的双唇肿胀，脸颊泛着红晕，仍旧对外吐着舌头，像是厌烦着口中精液的味道。  
“我……现在，感觉并不好。”最后他小声说道。罗曼看起来似乎有些不知所措。  
“这是当然的，精液自然也属于梦魔的体液。”梅林耐心地解释道。  
“你不应该——不，你至少应该——”罗曼结结巴巴地说道。  
“——提前对你说明吗？那样就太没意思了。”梅林笑着说。  
“你是个混蛋。”罗曼说。

16  
这件事的起因是在一千五百年前，他和某个麻烦的女人分了手。  
绝非自吹自擂，梅林曾和很多个麻烦的女人分过手，但是这一次倒是格外麻烦的一回。毕竟他从未像某个名为劳伦斯的后辈骑士（Sir Lawrence）那样许下爱她（Undine）直至生命的最后一个呼吸的诺言，他也不清楚薇薇安怎么会气恼到宣言要拧断他的脖子。  
在马厩里偷情不是个好主意。他向来是堂堂正正地多线并开，一开始便告知对方，虽然方式是盯住少女的眼眸，告诉她们他在其中见到了繁星和百花，而她们便是其中一朵。没有事先辨明话中的含义那只能说明她们被普通的修饰词蒙蔽了脑子。  
在从那囚禁罪人的石塔中逃走后——比想象的简单很多，如果一千五百年前他愿意多想想，说不定还能阻止别的惨剧之类的，他没有过多地去在意。  
梅林也做好了被精灵狠狠报复的准备——比如一个杯盘狼藉、看起来就像是海啸过境的家（后来他去买了11个一模一样的马克杯，告诉了十个在同一个医院里住院的姑娘她们将和自己捧着同样的杯子喝着热饮，竟然只有三个女孩发现她们的杯子是一样的）；一个爆炸了四处喷水的消防栓；三颗擦着自己耳朵飞过去的彩弹；某条格外不听使唤的鱼，以及最后的，一场车祸，他被迫葬送了那辆古董车。  
正因为双方都知道自己无论如何也无法死掉这一事实，那一次车祸反而宣告着他和那位一千五百岁的少女最终的和解。而更没有想到的是，他的主刀医师还是位吸血鬼。梅林老早就听闻那家医院和现存于世的吸血鬼有些纠葛，倒是从没想到这只眷族最初的祖先仍存于世，只不过改变了相貌，还去德国读了医学的学位。  
认真地做着外科手术的吸血鬼——他本以为这只是个笑话，没想到竟然会是真事。

按照记载，罗马尼阿其曼可能确实有过千名嫔妃，但他似乎真的没有和男人之间的经验，所以梅林做了主导。他吸吮着罗曼的嘴唇，吞入他口腔内的空气，就像吞咽下糖果。  
罗曼在他的身体下发出了不满的抗议，但这抗议并没能完整的传达出来，有一半被堵在喉咙口里，另一半则随着梅林捏住他湿淋淋的下体的手转为了呻吟。再一次地，吸血鬼克制不住地向上挺腰，但梅林却并不让他如愿，甚至还后退了一些，只是隔着一层布料虚虚地抚摸，手向上没入他的衬衫，将那碍事的布料完全扯开。浑身赤裸的吸血鬼在他手底下快乐扭动，几乎要化为一滩。  
而当他将罗曼的双腿分开时，他吸了一口气，突然叫道：  
“不——等一下——！”  
他听起来就像溺水者。  
“我觉得我们需要‘那个’。”罗曼晕晕乎乎地喘着粗气说道。  
“你说的对，除非你完全没想过停下来，不然确实需要‘那个’。”梅林说，“不过，我觉得咱俩还是挺合拍的，你要愿意我乐意陪你试试看。”  
“恕我拒绝。”罗曼说，一只手揪着梅林的衣领。  
面对吸血鬼如此果断的回绝，梦魔只是耸了耸肩，他翻找着自己的钱包：“好吧，这算是你的损失。至少那些姑娘还挺喜欢的。”  
“你是个混蛋。”罗曼咬牙切齿地说，“我刚才就说过这句话，现在让我再重复一次。”  
“谢谢，那些姑娘最后也是如此评价我的。”梦魔不慌不忙道。

窗外又开始下雨了。他们谁也不出声了，只是沉默地搂抱在了一起，偶尔喘息几声。迷乱中他们偶尔看上几眼外头，发现雨势时而加大，时而减小，最后止息了，只剩梅雨时节呜呜的夜风。他们结束的比罗曼约定的时间更晚，黯淡的天色渐渐回光，尽管依旧没有太阳，却也依稀明亮了起来。  
“你马上就能走了。”罗曼说。他用手掌为自己扇着风，英国人依旧似笑非笑、高深莫测地看着他，但那张脸上的表情，任谁也看不明白。  
可是下一秒，罗曼又想，自己想看明白什么呢？

17  
还有些时间。  
他们便坐在床上又交谈了一会儿，谈些无关紧要的小事。他们谈论书籍、电影、酒吧里的爵士乐，但谁也没有提起命运、孤独，或是从前的生活。毕竟，哪些是真的，哪些是虚构的，只有他们自己知道。  
罗曼想这几个月他是有所改变的，这让他的心里升起一股火苗似的希望。当他抬头时，他看见梅林的嘴角也有淡淡的笑容。  
随后，梅林站起身，打算离开。  
“你推开门，就会回到进来时的那条小巷。再向外走，便是大街。”罗曼不厌其烦地重复着，他真正想说的则是他的住址，他的房间——真正属于他的那一间。位于顶层，有一处小阳台，适合吸血鬼去观赏日出并享用早午餐。

最后他向梅林道别，梅林也向他道别。  
他们分开，但最后还是会再见的。

END


End file.
